One Last Chance
by Author-2010
Summary: Max, Isabel, Michael and Tess have all gone back to Antar. One night Liz gets a dream from Max that sends her on a Mission through time. The only problem is, she can't tell anyone what she knows of the future. The Future must be changed!
1. Chapter 1

One Last Chance!  
**  
Summary: Max, Isabel, Michael and Tess have all gone back to Antar. One night Liz gets a dream from Max that sends her on a Mission through time. The only problem is, she can't tell anyone what she knows of the future. The Future must be changed!  
**  
_Chapter One: Goodbye Today, Hello Tomorrow!_

19th April 2005

_Today it's my Birthday, and I feel as though the cloud has finally be lifted. I'm trying to not think about Max, or the way he left me broken. I can remember as though it was yesterday, the way he left without saying goodbye, the way he left on my birthday 3 years ago. Since then my birthdays come as a reminder of his betrayal. I remember the memorial the school and town held for Max, Isabel and Michael. The town believed they had died and even though I knew they hadn't, I still cried. Max and Isabel's parents were devastated, I remember them calling me, telling me how the police found the jeep off the edge of a cliff. How they said the fire had been so intense that nothing was left. I wish I could have told them, and even though Max was still alive, he was dead to me_.

It's around midday and Liz is sitting at the counter of the Crash Down cafe and she looks at the word's she's written into the journal. The bells at the door make her look up to see Max's parents walking in with a box in hand. "Mr. & Mrs. Evans, it's so good to see you" she says politely moving towards them to shake their hands.

"Liz, looking as beautiful as always" Diane Evans replied pulling Liz into a hug.

"Thanks, but I don't know about that" Sometimes Liz was a bit to modest for her own good.

"Phillip, give her the box" Diane said whacking him in the arm

"Oh, I almost forgot" he said placing the box on the counter and removing the lid

"What is it?" She was confused; the Evans had never gotten her anything before.

"We finally decided to clean up Max and Isabel's... rooms" A tear fell down her cheek. "We found this at the back of Max's closet, we thought you might want it"

Liz looked into the box and she couldn't fight back the tears. There were many things in the box that was related to their relationship together. Liz reached in and pulled out a framed photo "This was taken by the staff at Senior Chows restaurant... it... it was our first date. I didn't even know he had a copy". The tears were now flowing down her face freely.

She reached into the box and pulled out a note, it was a piece of paper that they had exchanged in class one day. It was covered in a loving conversation. She read aloud "I love you... He wrote this to me in class one day". Diane and Liz were both crying together. "I'm sorry I don't mean to be so upset."

Diane just pulled Liz into a hug. "I wasn't sure, if you would want this stuff" Diane sniffled

Liz pulled away from the hug and looked at both of them "Thank you, the both of you".

They sat together for hours reminiscing over fond memories of Max and Isabel. The day was now gone and it was now night "Oh my god, look at the time" Liz stated looking down at her watch.

"Your right we should go, we've wasted enough of your day" Phillip said motioning to his wife that it was time to go.

"No, it was good seeing you. I usually spend my birthday alone" she said smiling holding her arms out to receive a hug from Diane

Diane and Phillip both look at Liz, a little saddened that they had dragged up old sad memories, especially since it was the anniversary of their son's death and her birthday rolled into one.

"There's no need to feel guilty, it was fun seeing you two" Liz states nicely pulling both the Evans into a hug. "I'm really grateful for this" she places her hand on the box.

"Your welcome, Liz, and if there's anything you ever need please don't hesitate to ask" Phillip was a nice man. The Evan's eventually left and Liz retired to her bedroom for some much needed rest.

As she pulled back the covers, she remembered that she would need to write an addition into her journal before she actually went to sleep

_This will be my second birthday entry. The visit by the Evan's was a nice change this year; however the box they dropped off has made me feel a little uneasy. Well, not uneasy really, more alone. I found one of his favorite necklaces in the bottom of the box. I'm unsure if he had put it in there intentionally or it was mistakenly dropped in. I decided to wear it, and even though I said he was dead to me, it makes me feel much closer to him. I wonder how he's spending his day on Antar. I miss him so much!_

A few tear drops in her journal lets her know that its time to put it away and go to sleep. Her dreams are the only place she can hide from the negative emotions this day brings.

_-DREAM-_

_Liz was standing in a room, well she thinks it's a room. It's very dark and there's a fog that prevents her from seeing 2 inches in front of her own face. "Hello?" she called out hoping to find someone to help her_

_"Liz!" An echoed voice calls out to her from an indistinct location._

_"Who's there?" Liz was now spinning around waving her hands looking the body that called out her name_

_"Liz! It's me Max!" The voice is still echoing._

_Liz stops dead in her tracks "Max?" she whispers_

_"Liz, I need you to help me! To help us!" Max sounded scared_

_Liz still standing in the one spot responds "Max? What can I do? You left for Antar!"_

_"Liz, Tess betrayed us! She handed us over to Kivar... He killed Michael!" Max was sounding more and more scared as the moments passed "I think I'm next Liz! I haven't got much time so I am just going to send the information from my mind to yours. I want you to use it to help us... Please Liz... I lov..." Max was cut off by the sound of a loud pop._

_The space around Liz seemed to be collapsing around her._

_-End Dream-_

Liz sits up covered in sweat. "Max?" she called out.

3 Hours Later and Liz is still unable to make contact with Max and feels the worst has happened.

* * *

_**6 Sleepless Days later**_!

Liz is fiddling with many crystals and she surveys each one to find the right one. She has the Granolith almost ready for her trip back in time. However, this is not going to be in the same type of time travel the other Max experienced. She would be actually going back in time and occupying her old self.

She looked at a purple crystal and smiled. She found it! She quickly wiped the sweat and dirt from her face with her dirty beige sweater.

She lowers the crystal into place and forces it in with a loud clunk. The machine started to whirl and she prepared herself for the journey. She placed her hand on the machine and she was immediately sucked into it.

Moments later she was...

TBC


	2. Chapter Two: It's Never Too Late

**Summary: Max, Isabel, Michael and Tess have all gone back to Antar. One night Liz gets a dream from Max that sends her on a Mission through time. The only problem is she can't tell anyone what she knows of the future. The Future must be changed!**

**

* * *

**_Chapter two: It's Never Too Late To Say Hello._

The Granolith was whirling around and Liz could feel herself being pulled into it. Liz was scared, there was only so much knowledge downloaded into her mind and what's to come now, was not apart of the file. As Liz stood within the machine she watched as her world was put into rewind. She could see herself working on the Granolith, in reverse, from finish to start.

She saw every event that occurred within the chamber up until the day she was first touched by Max. A bright light engulfed her entire body and the next thing Liz was aware of was the back corner of the Crash Down Cafe. She looked down at her uniform and then lifted her hands and looked at them hard making sure what she was seeing was real. Liz was brought back to reality by the sound of her best friend shout "Liz!"

The next few moments happened so fast. She was shot and Max, just like before, sprang into action. He was hovering above her pleading with the dying waitress to look at him. Liz managed to open her eyes and he was able to heal her back to full health. Max grabbed the bottle of Tabasco sauce, smashed it and poured the contents over her blood stained clothing. "You're alright now. You're alright". The sirens in the background caused Max to jump up "You broke the bottle when you fell. You spilled ketchup on yourself... please... don't say anything". Max and Michael fled and Liz just sat up and watched them leave and the ambulances arrive.

Liz just sat there stunned that for the first time in three years she's seen and spoken to the one love she thought she would never see again. Maria noticed Liz still on the ground and both she and the paramedics rushed over to see if she was OK. "Are you alright miss?" the older, dark haired male paramedic inquired. Liz just sat there staring into space, worrying all parties concerned "She must be in shocked" The younger, blonde female paramedic said continuing with "let's get her into the bus and take her back to Roswell General". Liz shook her head and responded "No! I'm fine; I just fell... and spilled the sauce".

They didn't really listen and sat her in one spot so that they could watch her while still attending to any others in the restaurant that could be suffering from shock. Liz looked over her shoulder and noticed Larry and Jennifer, the two nut jobs in town for the crash convention, searching the back corner of the cafe. It's the same place she was when she was shot. Just when she was about to yell at them to leave that area and in fact get out of the cafe, the nosy sheriff and his goon deputy's entered. After Max disappearance act, the Sheriff was convinced they were still alive and hounded Liz every single waking moment he saw he. Not only did he remind her of Max's choice to leave her, but he reminded her that it was real, and true.

Sheriff Valenti walked over to the girl obvious in deep thought. "I hope everything's fine Miss Parker" he said snapping his fingers and pointing at her stained uniform.

"Oh I'm fine sheriff. In fact, everyone here is alright" Liz stated in her sweet innocent voice gesturing to everyone in the room. "Well except for maybe Maria who seems to be having a stress attack" she laughed

"I told you two to stay away from there" The Native American deputy growled. Both Larry and Jennifer vacated the area before standing in front of the Sheriff. "Sheriff, we believe something happened here" Larry said pointing to Jennifer and himself.

"And what do you think happened here?" The Sheriff asked obviously Irked by these two tourists.

"Well, the gunman was standing there. He fired the gun in this direction here. Jenn and I have searched the place up and down. No bullet hole. Sheriff, I think we both know what happened here." he said handing a photo to the sheriff "Before it happened, the girl gave me this."

Valenti looks at the photo, smiles and holds it up to Jeff. Jeff looks at Liz, admonishing:

"Liz, I told you no more showing fake alien photos to the tourists." Jeff said while chuckling

"Sorry." Liz said snatching the photo back placing in into her uniform pocket

Valenti looks back at Larry, smiles condescendingly. "You folks can go back to your UFO Museums. I'll take over the investigation from here."

Larry and Jennifer leave the restaurant in a huff ranting and raving some nonsense. Liz was actually surprised by one thing though; they never mentioned Max's involvement like they did the last time.

"Folks!" The Sheriff yelled out trying to catch everyone's attention. "Is there anybody other than the two suspects and the two tourists that are not here right now? Maybe they left before we got here? We need every witness report we can possibly get"

Maria stood up from her chair and was about to speak before Liz kicked her in the shin and pulled her back into her seat giving her a warning glare "they were never here" she whispered and growled at the same time.

Maria just looked at Liz in shock, she must have been wondering what was with her best friend. No doubt though, she is going to go full pre-Madonna on her ass later.

* * *

Later on that evening after all the drama of earlier that day was over, Liz was just sitting in her room flipping through the pages of her journal not knowing what to write. She didn't even know if she should write into it, you know the whole being from the future may just weird out anybody who read it, alien or not.

Liz looked towards her clock and read aloud "9:34pm" and sighed and started walking over to her window continuing "and it's a lovely night here in Roswell" sounding a bit like the weather girl on the evening news. She smiled and chuckled to herself.

"Psst! Liz" She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the soft soothing voice of Max from below her rooftop balcony. She climbed out of her window and walked to the edge if the balcony and peered over the side to see Max standing there with his trademark look, you know the one where he stands there with his hands in his pockets and stares at you with those dark, deep, soulful eyes, that just make you want to... Liz snapped herself out her current thought track before she was really in trouble.

"Can I come up?" he inquired not really sure if he would take no for an answer. She simply nodded and watched as he scaled up the side of the building. There was a ladder there but climbing up the side of any building is still an impressive task, or maybe it was only impressive because Max was the one climbing. Once Max reached the top and landed on his two feet nothing was said, only an awkward silence that was deafening beyond reason.

A few moments later and Max and Liz spoke at the same time, causing both of them to blush and look away from each other. "You go ahead" Liz said finding the courage to look back at him

"Thanks" he replied still finding it hard to make eye contact with her. From his perspective, she would still believe that he is still just a shy guy from high school. Granted she now knows of his super powers. "You're probably wondering what happened earlier... You know, in the restaurant"

Liz rolled her eyes and responded "I was there". For some reason anger had set into her which made her extremely frustrated with him. She believe it was because of what he had done to her, or from the now time line position, what he was going to do to her in the future.

Max sensed her hostility and moved closed brushing his hand along her arm "Liz? I hope I haven't done anything that would upset you" he whispered

She softened up under his touch and whispered back "I'm sorry... It's just I'm so confused". She truly was confused, she wanted answers to why he left her, and she knew this Max wouldn't have any idea of what she's talking about, so there's no point bringing it up. To him, it sounded as though she was confused about earlier that day in the Crash Down Cafe.

"I saved you Liz" he answered stopping his hand from moving up and down her arm.

Liz knew she had to pretend as though this was the first time she was hearing it "That's just it Max, how? I'm a scientist and I don't believe in miracles, so how?" She noticed his gaze on her intensify "Liz, you won't be able to understand... I'm not exactly from around here"

"Max! I'm not a little kid! Just tell me... I can handle it" She basically growled it out to him. Max was taken a bit back by this attitude from Liz. It's something he's never seen from her, even though they are only lab partners in school.

"Well, I guess the only way to say this is to come right out and say it. I'm an Alien" he said whispering the last part so that not listen-inner would have heard him. Liz looked at him, a sad and still confused expression clearly written across her face soon accompanied by the question "Why?"

"I guess the only way to explain why is to show you why" he said placing his hands on either side of her face "I've never done this before but I think I can make it work". She could see, feel, and even smell every emotion he felt for her, the sudden rush of emotion that surface right then was too much to bear and she broke down. She fell to her knees and began to sob into her hands. "Liz... I... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... I didn't think it would" he stopped talking and watched as Liz sobbed into her hands.

Liz wiped the tears from her eyes and stood "Max... I want to thank you... for saving my life that is... If I ever get the chance to save yours…" Max pulled her into a hug and she cried while clutching him tightly never wanting to let him go.

* * *

_Meanwhile:_

Jennifer and Larry were waiting in the Sheriff's office claiming to have some new information that is going to solve this case. The Sheriff enters and rolls his eyes "You folks better have a darn good explanation for why you called me here at" he checks his watch for the time "10 o'clock".

Jennifer and Larry both gulped, but were able to shake it off. "We forgot while we were in there, talking with you to tell you about two you boys, around the same age as the girl who _**was**_ shot" Larry said pulling a book out of his backpack "we went to the local high school and borrowed one of these books from a student" he also said handing over the year book before continuing. "Check page 106, we circled the two boys. The one with dark hair ran over to the girl and put his hand on her. We're telling you Sheriff, something happened!"

"You two can go, and don't worry I will investigate this further" he motioned with his hand to signal that it was time to leave "Oh, and one more thing, stop investigating this or you will be welcome in Roswell no more!". Once they had left he turned the page to 106 and read aloud "Max Evans"...

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter Three: Tattoo Trouble!

**Summary: Max, Isabel, Michael and Tess have all gone back to Antar. One night Liz gets a dream from Max that sends her on a Mission through time. The only problem is she can't tell anyone what she knows of the future. The Future must be changed**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Tattoo Trouble**

Liz was sitting on her bed wondering where her life was going to take her, this time. Just before she began he time adventure, she was recently accepted into Harvard for her Molecular Biology Degree. Her life was finally back on track and now she's been thrown back into the chaos of teenage high school life. Liz looks at her night stand and saw her journal, just sitting there, staring. She looked away but found herself drawn back to the little book. "Fine!" she huffs and grabs the journal pulling the pen from the cover.

_September 27_

_Hello Journal, it's been too long since I've written in you and as I look at your pages, I feel as though someone has ripped years of memories and history from it. My talk with Max yesterday brought up so many feelings I have for him. He doesn't know about these feelings and I'm unsure of when I am to share them with him. I could just wait for our first kiss... again, but who knows if it's going to happen now that I've changed history. I've realized now that because of my lie in the Crash Down and the fact that I will be avoiding Kyle until the silver print disappears that, I won't be taken into the Sheriff's office and he wont show me the pictures, meaning I can't tell Max about them. My mind just wants to explode sometimes. Speaking of Kyle, I think he expects me to meet him later on and even though I told him it was over he still want to talk "things" with me . I don't want to and I don't want to lie to him but I know I must keep going like my life is still normal until Max makes his first move._

_I also just remembered that Michael is going to steal this diary in the near future. Therefore, I must make sure that he never gets it._

Liz placed her journal on the edge of the bed before walking over and pulling a brick from the wall. She returned to the bed and grabbed the journal placing it in the wall and replacing the brick. 'Safe and sound' she thought before a knock at the window gave her the fright of her life. "Max!" she growled clutching her chest trying to calm herself.

Liz opened the window and let Max in "Sorry... I didn't mean to scare you"

"Well, telling someone you're an alien then sneaking up on them in the dark is kinda scary actually" She sounded really mad. Liz moved from the window and entered the bathroom. She turned the tap and splashed cold water on her face.

"The light was on" Max said softly watching her from the door. She looked him up and down and admired his attire. He wore a long sleeve, button up, loose, grey shirt and dark denim jeans. She squeezed past him rubbing her chest along his whispering in a sultry way "Do you mind?".

He rolled his head back and took a deep breath. He looked at Liz who was by her wardrobe picking out this nights sleep wear. "What are you doing here?" Liz asked from over he shoulder.

"I couldn't sleep and I thought you might want to talk" Max said walking over and sitting in her chair.

She grabbed a short black night gown from her wardrobe and walked past him back into the bathroom and whispered "Hold that thought".

A few moments later and she emerges from the bathroom in a tight fitting black night dress that hugs her curves. Her hair was tight up in a bun with hair strand falling in the most perfect places. 'I know how to work it' She thought evilly smirking on the inside.

Max just watched her like a hawk. As if she was a mouse and he was the cat that was ready to pounce. He shakes his head trying to clear his mind and continues what he was saying before "Yeah... So if you have any questions or just want to talk".

Liz was making herself busy moving the sheets back on her bed. She was being extremely suggestive and then it hit her 'Oh my god! He's going to think I'm a slut!' she thought horribly

"I guess we could talk for awhile" She said patting the bed asking him to join her

Max got up from the chair and wandered over dropping on the bed sitting next to Liz. "So what to talk about?" He asked placing his hands in his lap.

"Well we don't have to talk" she blushes raising her hand to stop him from saying anything "What I mean is, we could just stay in... each others company"

Max reached up and grabbed her chin and made her look at him "I would really liked that". Liz stood and pulled Max to his feet, he was going to say something but she put her finger on his lips effectively silencing him. She reached down and started to unbutton his shirt. After unbuttoning his shirt she pulled it over his shoulders and down his arms. She looked at his chest and abs and ran her fingers over his upper body until she reached down and grabs his belt. She unbuckles his belt and removes it from each loop of his jeans. His jeans quickly fall from his hip and now Max is bare in just a plain black pair of boxers.

She slips under the covers of the bed moving over and allowing him to enter the bed as well. She reaches over to the night stand and flicks the light off.

He lays on his back and Liz moves to rest her head on his chest. She wraps her arm around his waist and snuggles real close to him. He lays there listening to the rhythm of her breathing until he finally succumbs to sleep.

* * *

_**Next Morning:**_

Max awakes to find the space next to him empty. He could hear the sound of her bathroom tap running and called out to her "Liz?". Liz returned from the bathroom freshly dressed in a tight white tank top, some light blue three quarter jeans and a pair of black high heel ankle boots. Something she's never worn before or won't start to wear until she graduates.

Liz looked at him on the bed where he was on his side looking at her intently. "Why didn't you wake me?" he asked rubbing his eyes. Before she was able to speak her bedroom door opened and Kyle walked in carrying flowers "Hey Liz I thought you were going...". Kyle spots Max on the bed and from what he can see of how Max is dressed he definitely is coming to the wrong conclusions.

"Kyle, It's not what it looks like" Liz says slowly trying not to aggravate the situation. She moves over and grabs Max's jeans and shirt from the floor and threw them to him. Max maneuvered from the bed and into the bathroom where he quickly changed. When he exited he found Liz and Kyle in a very hushed argument. Max had no idea what to say or what to do. Luckily he didn't need to say anything because Kyle stormed out of her room.

"Maybe you should go Max. My parents may be up any moment wondering what that was about" Liz said pulling Max by his hand towards the window. Max was now outside and Liz pulled him by the back of the shirt and continued to talk "I appreciate what you did for me last night. I really needed to be held... Now get out of here" she smiled.

* * *

_**Max's Home:**_

Max rushed home to find the Sheriff's car in his driveway. He quickly jumped out of his Jeep and walked in through the front door to be greeted by his Mothers sad face, his Fathers mad face and the Sheriff's inquisitive face.

"Maxwell Evan's! You had me worried to death!" Diane Evan's yelled at her son rushing over to him and pulling him into a loving embrace

"Where were you?" Phillip Evan's said sternly. He was so mad. Max had never really seen his Dad this mad before. Even though he was so Mad he still pulled his son into an embrace

"I would like to know you whereabouts as well Mr. Evans" Sheriff Valenti questioned.

They all moved from the doorway and returned to the kitchen table. Max looked at the Sheriff and both of his parents before speaking "I was with Liz"

Diane just looked as though she was going to roll over and die "You were with a girl? All night Max? That is very irresponsible of you".

"Mom... We didn't do "anything". We have a huge test coming up soon and we both were studying last night" Max explained even though it was a complete lie.

Diane and Phillip both accepted his explanation but still punished him for not telling them or calling them. The Sheriff however was skeptical of the young teen boys explanation but didn't voice his skepticism knowing it wouldn't get a very good reception in the home of lawyers and their children.

Max exited the room telling everyone that he had to get ready for school, which was the truth, he really needed to get ready. He quickly entered his room closing the door behind him, locking it.

"Max! Where the hell have you been? Do you know how terrified I've been all night?" Isabel was pacing around his room, hand on hips huffing and puffing.

"Isabel I am OK and nothing happened... In fact I had a great night last night" He said with a small smile

"Yeah, I heard. You were studying with Liz" She said rolling her eyes finally coming to a stop and sitting on the end of his bed

"No studying" he whispered grabbing some clean clothes from his chest of draws.

Isabel was about to explode but Max left the room to get ready for School.

* * *

**School:  
**  
Isabel and Michael were standing around Max at his locker when Liz walked past them with best friend Maria. Everybody was looking at Liz. She looked amazing, over night she'd transformed from her innocent girl look and is now a sexy fashionable woman.

Max was definitely enticed by the new Liz and knew she was just as sweet and innocent as before. She was just more confident now. Not only was Max impressed by Liz but Isabel thought she was looking super stylish. Something that would allow her to converse with her in public without her "fab" reputation being ruined.

As Liz walked past some guys they whistled and Max had a sudden jealous pang surge through his entire body. The bell rang and Liz and Maria parted. Max quickly caught up with Liz and they walked together to class.

During their Biology/Science lesson they both had fun laughing and joking about their experiments and work in general. Before they knew it, the bell was ringing and they had to move onto next period. The both left the classroom together and were walking down the hall when three jock footballers threw a can of paint at Liz's shirt yelling "whore!".

Liz was very upset, not only was her shirt ruined but Kyle's friends had thrown paint at her calling her a whore. She knew that this was going to get around the school and suddenly blending in seemed next to impossible. Max escorted her to the woman's locker room so that she could get changed into her gym shirt. The paint, because it was so heavy made it hard for her to get the shirt over her head. Especially when she's trying to avoid getting paint on any other part of her body. She had the shirt almost off when another school girl entered the locker room. She saw what appeared to be a silver tattoo on Liz's stomach and started to text her friends. This girl was obviously the schools gossip.

* * *

Now I hope the Story doesn't seem to rushed... I just really wanted to write this chapter and get it out there! I really want to thank those people who have commented and left me messages. I really appreciated it! I have started chapter four and I think it's going to be the best chapter yet... But... I'll let the readers decide.

Now just a little spoiler: Max and Liz wont be getting together just yet. However, I do predict something occurring between them in the future...

**TBC**


End file.
